Different types of electronic devices (e.g., computer systems, gaming devices, media players, etc.) may be coupled to different types and/or sizes of display devices (e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), etc.) for displaying image content thereto. Further, the image content processing component(s) of the different types of electronic devices (and even for the same type of electronic device (e.g., different types/manufactures of graphics cards for a computer system)) can vary. Thus, the appearance and characteristics of image content displayed on a particular display device can vary considerably. Further, although a user of the electronic device/display device may attempt to perform various adjustment processes to correct and/or enhance the display of visual content, the adjustment process is time-consuming, difficult to perform, and oftentimes dependent upon the image content displayed by the user when performing the adjustment process.